


Love in the Time of Peace

by morningrocio



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Post-War, Romance, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:13:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morningrocio/pseuds/morningrocio
Summary: Harry spent his summer attempting to recover from the ordeal that was the war, he attended memorial, somber celebrations, and the trial of Draco Malfoy after which a friendship and then a relationship was formed. Now, Harry and Draco are back at Hogwarts for their final year, but things are different now. Ron decided to forgo another year at school and decided to start his Auror training. Hermione has thrown herself into her classwork and her new position as one of the new school ambassadors in order to move on from the past year. Harry and Draco are still figuring out their new relationship now that they are sharing a dormitory and begin discovering that neither of them are as healed as they led the other to believe.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom/Pansy Parkinson
Kudos: 8





	1. A New Year Begins

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first piece of fanfiction, any and all mistakes are my own. I welcome any and all comments, please be kind.  
> I don't have a specific plan for this story, but I have a general idea of where I want it to go and I will hopefully be updating somewhat consistently as I have a bit of the story already written up. I'd love to hear any thoughts or suggestions. 
> 
> As the tags suggested there will be a bit of trauma and angst but I won't dwell too much into it without adding an obscene amount of comfort as that is something our boys are sorely missing. So, if you are wary of too much pain fear not! This is first and foremost a story of healing and love and moving past a traumatic past and coming out stronger because of it.

The trees were a blur of green as the train flew through the countryside. Draco couldn’t believe that he was getting to see this view again, in a much more peaceful frame of mind than the year before where everything seemed so hopeless. And he owed it all to the messy mop of hair currently sleeping on his lap.

He glanced down at the boy he owed not only his freedom but his happiness as well. Harry was sleeping peacefully, a rare enough occurrence that Draco didn’t dare move for fear of waking him. Draco looked up at the sound of the compartment door opening, ready to chew out whoever it was when he saw the bushy head of Hermione Granger peek through. She looked at Draco then glanced down at Harry sleeping on his lap and gave a gentle smile.

“Hey Draco. I was wondering where you two were,” she whispered so as to not wake Harry. “I was looking for Harry so we could start our rounds.”

Over the summer, after Harry and Hermione had decided on returning to Hogwarts for their final year, the two were asked to oversee the new round of prefects along with the new Head Boy and Girl. It was McGonagall’s way of making sure that all the students were treated fairly. Hermione was chosen because of her impeccable school record prior to the start of the war (anyone who could keep both Harry and Ron out of trouble would be the ideal candidate for the job). Though Harry had insisted that once glare from. Hermione would be enough to send the Minister himself running for the hills. Harry, as the “Saviour”, was an obvious choice as the second ‘school ambassador’ as they were to be called, and although Harry was originally reluctant to take the post Draco and Hermione made him realise that in his position, he could make sure that no student was being bullied for what they may or may not have done during the war. Ron reckoned it would just make it easier for Harry to sneak around the school without getting into trouble.

“He fell asleep almost as soon as we came into the compartment. He asked me to wake him for your rounds, but I couldn’t bring myself to do it. He looked as if one gust of wind would blow him over,” Draco said, looking down at the sleeping boy on his lap.

Hermione sighed, “He didn’t sleep much last night, I heard him walking down to the kitchen at three in the morning,” she sat on the opposite bench and looked at Draco. “I know he says he’s fine, but … I think Ron not coming back is making it him anxious. I don’t know how much he’s told you about what we went through the past year.”

“He’s told me some, but I suspect he’s keeping the more gruesome aspects to himself. Doesn’t want to burden me.” Draco sighed.

“Well, there was a time, a few weeks before Christmas, where Ron left. We were all frustrated and feeling disillusioned with the task Dumbledore had given us and Ron was the first to snap. It was awful, Harry and I barely talked those weeks, we were so wretched. I think Harry feels that Ron’s going to slip away again and that this time he won’t be able to find his way back to us.”

At that moment Harry turned and pressed his face against Draco’s stomach muttering “hmm warm” and continued on sleeping. When Hermione turned to smile at Draco, she detected a slight pinking of his cheeks.

“You’re good for him Draco.” She said.

Draco looked away to the window, “Sometimes I’m not so sure I am.”

“No, you are. You have no idea just how much he’s changed this summer. When Ron and I went to retrieve my parents from Australia I was afraid Harry world fold in on himself and lock himself away in that wretched house. From what Mrs. Weasley told me, that’s exactly what he did for a while. That is, until your trial came and you two started talking. Even his letters were more lively and detailed. When we got back the change was even more pronounced. I could tell he was eating regularly and wasn’t wasting his days away sleeping. He was such a mess those first weeks after the war, but now…”

“He’s still a mess,” said Draco with a smile at Hermione’s words.

“Well, yes. I don’t think Harry will every stop being a mess in some capacity, but he’s a lot better than he was and that’s thanks to you.” Hermione stood up and headed to the door, “Tell Harry I’m fine doing the patrol in my own and he can help me set the prefect schedules after dinner.”

“I’ll tell him. Thanks Granger.” Draco said.

“I’m going to get you to call me Hermione one of these days,” Hermione said before walking out of the compartment.

Draco smiled at the closed door; he couldn’t believe how much his life has changed in the course of a summer.

After the war he was sure that he would spend the rest of his life in a cell in Azkaban. Dementors or no Dementors, Azkaban would always remain a terrible lifeless place and he would forever be grateful to the slumbering boy for saving him from that fate.

Harry woke up half an hour before the train was due to arrive at Hogsmeade.

“Hey, what time is it?” Harry rubbed his eyes and squinted up at Draco, his eyes so much brighter without his glasses on.

“About half past six, we’ll be at Hogsmeade in about half an hour,” Harry stood up and stumbled blindly to the compartment door.

“Hermione’s going to kill me. I was supposed to do the rounds with her. Why didn’t you wake me?” Harry continued to squint at Draco, his glasses tucked away in Draco’s pocket.

“Potter do sit down; Granger came in a while ago and saw you sleeping. We both agreed it was best for you to rest and Grander said she was fine to do the rounds without you. Now, come here before you trip over your own feet.” Draco extended his hand to guide Harry back to his seat.

Harry took Draco’s hand and slumped back down next to Draco. He rested his head on Draco’s shoulder, “Sorry I slept through the whole ride. I really wanted to enjoy it with you.”  
  
Draco lay his head on top of Harry’s and squeezed his hand, “Well, the ride isn’t over yet. We’ve still got a good half hour to kill.”

Harry looked up at Draco a slight smirk on his face, “Oh really, and what do you suggest we do to pass the time?”

Draco looked up to the ceiling feigning deep thought, “Hmm, well I’ve got one or two ideas.”

“What might they be?” Harry asked.

Instead of answering, Draco wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist and hauled him up on his lap, “I am going to spend the next half hour snogging my boyfriend into oblivion. Any objections?”

Harry wrapped his arms around Draco’s neck and rested his forehead against Draco’s. “No, no objections at all,” he whispered and closed the gap between them.

By the time the train pulled into the station Draco’s hair was almost as messy as Harry’s and there was a significant red tint to his cheeks. Harry wasn’t faring any better, his glasses were fogged up and in danger of slipping fully from his face, his hair was messier than ever.

“We should head out before we get left behind,” Draco said, though he didn’t seem to want to let go of Harry’s waist.

Harry rested his head on Draco’s shoulder and hugged him tightly. “Just give me a minute,” he closed his eyes and sighed deeply.

Draco thought back to what Granger said earlier and looked down at Harry, “You alright? We can wait until everyone’s gotten off the train.”

Harry sighed again, “No, if we don’t leave now Hermione will begin to worry and I’ve let her manage our responsibilities alone long enough.” He got up off Draco’s lap and straightened his robes and glasses before reaching out to pull Draco up and out of the compartment. They walked hand in hand to the train’s exit. Before stepping out Draco held Harry back, placed his hands on his shoulders and gave him an affectionate kiss on his temple.

“Come now, saviour smile on for the masses.”

Harry snorted and leaned against Draco for a moment. When he pulled back, he straightened his shoulders and walked off the train, Draco right behind him as he hoped to be as long as he was able.

* * *

The Great Hall looked as splendid as it always did, though the students couldn’t help but notice the empty seats all around them. There were hushed murmurs from every table, as if everyone were afraid to talk in anything above a whisper. The returning would-be seventh years were given their own table as McGonagall thought that being surrounded by familiar faces would make the war battered students more at ease. She was right, to an extent. Being able to sit next to Draco and Hermione made Harry feel much better about returning to Hogwarts, but having their own table also meant that the rest of the school didn’t have to look far to stare at all of the so-called Hogwarts War Heroes, as _The Prophet_ had deemed the students who had fought during the battle.

Harry looked around the hall, he sighed quietly happy to be back to the one place he would always be able to call home. He looked up at the enchanted ceiling with a small smile on his face, despite the horrors that this place saw it could still hold such beauty within its walls. It gave him hope that one day he would be able to move past all that he and his friends went through.

A pale hand rested on his knee, Harry looked up at Draco’s concerned frown and smiled at him, “I’m okay, just thinking.”

“That in and of itself is a dangerous prospect for you.” Draco smirked.

“Git.” Harry said, “I’m just glad that get to see all of this again, as it should be seen.”

Draco nodded in acknowledgement, “Yes, I suppose we are lucky to have the opportunity of a normal school year, though normal is relative where you’re concerned.”

“Starting to regret things are you” Harry tried for a joking tone, but it must not have been conveyed properly. Draco took his hand and brought it to his lips for a gentle kiss.

“Not even for a second.” He said, tone sincere. “You?”

“No, absolutely no regrets.” Harry looked at those shining grey eyes, leaned forward and gave Draco a quick peck on the lips. They hadn’t discussed whether they would be public about their relationship, but one thing Harry was sure of was that he would not let others dictate what made him happy and Draco made him terribly happy and he didn’t care who saw.

* * *

Harry’s returning class were given their own tower as the other dormitories would become too crowded with them all and the incoming seventh years. This meant that the houses no longer mattered in their dormitory, everyone was paired up with a random student whether they were previously of the same house or not. As luck would have it, Harry and Draco were paired up, perhaps this was another of McGonagall’s inter-house unity plans. If _the_ Harry Potter and _the_ Draco Malfoy could handle living in the same room together then surely the other houses could be cordial at the very least with each other. McGonagall couldn’t have known that the aspect of Harry and Draco’s relationship had changed so drastically over the summer, otherwise she might have had second thoughts at allowing a couple to share the same dorm.

“Well, I can’t say I wasn’t expecting this.” Draco said upon seeing their room assignment.

“You were expecting her to put us together?” Harry looked up at Draco, trying to gauge if he was okay with the arrangement.

“Of course. Out of all the people in our year you are the least likely to off me in my sleep and the least likely to complain about having me as your roommate.”

Harry considered that for a moment, “Guess you’re right. Though I don’t think she anticipated us being together. I wonder if she’ll try to change it now.”

Draco put his arm around Harry’s shoulder and guided him up the stairs to the boy’s dormitories. “Doubtful, though I do anticipate her sitting us down to discuss what activities are and aren’t appropriate while on school property.” Harry could practically hear his smirk.

Upon reaching their room Harry was happy to see that it resembled the Gryffindor dormitory in miniature. The familiarity would surely help him keep the nightmares at bay, at least for a while. He only hoped he wouldn’t wake Draco when he inevitably woke up screaming.

“Well, this is cozy.” Draco said as he walked into the room and sat on the bed that housed his trunk. Harry was happy to note that the house-elves remembered he favoured the bed nearest the window.

As they both began unpacking their belongings Harry started thinking about what exactly it meant to be sharing a room with Draco. Did he expect their relationship to move to the next step? Despite spending the entire summer together, they never actually spent an entire night together. Draco was always wary of leaving his mother alone for too long and Harry just wasn’t ready to spend an entire night with Draco. He was afraid that the nightmares would scare Draco off. Now however, there was no other option. Draco would find out just how damaged Harry was, and he might reconsider their relationship. Harry didn’t think he could handle living with Draco for an entire year if they broke up, it would hurt too much and after everything he’s been through, he isn’t sure he would be able to survive one more person leaving him.

Harry’s thoughts continued to spiral until he couldn’t hold it in any longer, he needed to get out of this room, but he didn’t want Draco to think there was anything wrong.

“I’m um, I’m going to go talk to Hermione for a bit, she wanted to fill me in on her meeting with the prefects and I’m sure she already has a plan set up for the rest of the term.” Harry said, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible.

“All right,” Draco said as he continued to put his things away. “Don’t be too long, you may have slept a bit on the train, but you still look exhausted.”

“I’ll try, but you know Hermione once she gets going it’s a bit difficult to get her to stop. Don’t wait up for me, you’ve had a long day too.” Harry approached Draco and gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek.

As soon as he was out of the room Harry rushed to Hermione’s hoping that she hadn’t already gone to bed.

Harry made his way to Hermione’s room and knocked quietly. “Come in.” came Hermione’s voice. He walked in and closed the door. Hermione looked up in surprise and stood from her desk where she seemed to already be working on a timetable for the term. “Harry, I didn’t expect to see you tonight.”

“Are you alone?” Harry asked as he walked further into the room.

“Pansy is down in the common room. Last I saw she was talking with Neville of all people. I don’t think she’ll be up for a while. What’s wrong? You look a bit pale” Hermione put her quill down sat back in her chair.

Harry walked toward her bed and threw himself on it with a loud groan. “Draco and I are sharing a room.”

“And that’s bad? You spent almost all summer with him, don’t tell me you’ve grown sick of each other already?” Hermione said with a smile.

“It’s not that. We’ve… we haven’t actually… done anything beyond kissing.” Harry said, voice muffled by the mattress.

“Oh.” Hermione’s cheeks tinged pink. “Well, that’s uhm. Do you think that Draco will try and pressure you?”

“No, of course not. But what if he wants us to share a bed or move our relationship along.” Harry moved to lie on his back, hands on his stomach.

“If you aren’t ready to take the next step then just talk to him Harry. If he truly cares about you, and I believe he does, then he’ll be fine with taking things slow.”

“Always ready with the logical response.” Harry smiled over at Hermione

“Someone’s got to be.” Hermione smiled back. “What’s really going on? It can’t have come as too much of a shock to find out that you would be sharing a room.”

Harry sighed “It wasn’t, I figured as much when McGonagall started talking about inter-house cooperation at the feast. He’s just never had to deal with my nightmares. I’m afraid he’ll think I’m too much trouble and leave.”

Hermione went to sit beside Harry and rested her hand over his entwined hands. “He isn’t going to leave. I’ve seen the way he looks at you and there is no way he would abandon you, not now that he’s got you.”

Harry looked over at Hermione “But what if he can’t handle it and ends it. Then we would be stuck together for the whole year in misery.”aHarr

“Go and talk to him, let him know how you’re feeling. I’m sure he’ll understand and maybe he’s feeling the same way and is looking for reassurance from you.”  
  
“I told him you wanted to talk to me about our duties for the term, said it might take a while so he’s not expecting me back anytime soon.” Harry said as he sat up on the bed and rested his head on Hermione’s shoulder.

Hermione lay her head over Harry’s and sighed, “Well in that case, I’ve started putting together a schedule for us. Now, it’s a bit bare but once we get our classes assigned, I’ll have a better idea of where we are at and then we can divide up our duties and meet regularly with the prefects and Head Boy and Girl. That’s really all I’ve got at the moment so I’m afraid you’ll have to go and talk to Draco now and stop hiding out.” Hermione said as she stood up and grabbed Harry by the elbow. “Go on, be an adult and go talk to your boyfriend.”

Harry dragged his feet as he was led away from the comfort of Hermione’s bed and into the unknown of the corridor that led to his bedroom. Once outside the room he turned to Hermione. “You really think Draco will be okay with waiting?”

Hermione smiled reassuringly at Harry and gave him a firm hug, “I am absolutely certain that Draco would never do anything to make you uncomfortable. Well, the new Draco at any rate.”

Harry fell into the hug and smiled into Hermione’s hair. “Yeah, I guess you’re right. I’ll let you rest, see you in the morning.”


	2. Awkward Conversations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to update last night, but I was having trouble with the ending of the chapter. Anyway, here it is. Hope you enjoy. Comments are always welcome.

Harry was a coward. For all his supposed Gryffindor courage he could not bring himself to talk to Draco so he spent most of the night down in the common room until he was sure that Draco would be asleep. He spent the majority of the time in his bed staring out the window through a gap in his curtains, unable to sleep for fear of waking Draco when he inevitably had a nightmare. 

He was able to fall asleep about an hour before dawn and woke to the sound of Draco getting up and putting his things together for the day. Harry waited until Draco went to the bathroom to get out of bed and begin getting ready. He hoped Draco wouldn’t ask too many questions about what he and Hermione talked about last night. The last thing Harry wanted was to keep secrets so early in their relationship   
  
By the time Draco came back into the room Harry was dressed and tying his shoes. 

“Awake at last. Granger kept you up pretty late, were you able to get any sleep?” Draco asked, a hint of concern in his voice. 

Harry sat up on his bed and nervously played with his shirtsleeve, “A bit. I don’t think I would have slept much even if I’d come back into the room at a decent time. I hope I didn’t worry you.” 

Draco walked over to stand between Harry’s legs and gently tilted his head upward. “Just promise me you’ll come up and rest if you need to during your break.” He cupped Harry’s cheek and Harry couldn’t resist closing his eyes at the soothing warmth of Draco’s hand. 

“I promise. Now come on, or we’ll be late to breakfast.” 

They met Hermione down in the Great Hall where she was already pouring over several sheets of paper. 

“Oh, Harry good you’re here. McGonagall just came by and handed out our schedules, so I’ve started putting together times to meet with all the prefects every few weeks. Is there a particular day that you want to keep free?” Hermione looked up at both boys expectantly. 

Harry glanced over at Draco to see him attempting to hide a smirk, “I’m sure whatever day you pick will be fine Hermione.” Harry said as he pulled Draco to sit. 

“Then I think we’ll meet Friday afternoons; you have a fairly light day and I’ve only got one more class after lunch. 

Harry grabbed his and Draco’s schedules from Hermione’s pile of parchment and looked through his Friday schedule to confirm that indeed it was his lightest class day with only Muggle Studies and Herbology in the morning and nothing after lunch. “Sounds good to me. Have they made Muggle Studies mandatory for everyone then?” Harry asked as he had never taken the subject before now. 

Draco looked down at his own schedule to note that he too had been added to the class, “Seems they have, not surprising given recent events.” If Draco hadn’t spent most of his summer roaming through Muggle London with Harry, he might have been more apprehensive about the class, but now he felt much more prepared and at ease with further exploration of the Muggle world. In fact, Draco could even say that he was looking forward to the class now that he didn’t have to maintain his father’s point of view on all things Muggle. 

“Looks like we’ll be spending quite a lot of time together this year Potter. Though I find myself surprised that you chose to continue with Potions, you were never very good at it.” Draco said as he compared his and Harry’s identical schedules.

“He needs it to go into Auror training.” Hermione said without looking up from her pile of parchment.

“Auror training?” Draco said in confusion, “But I thought –” Before Draco could finish his thought Harry gripped his thigh tightly to shut him up. 

Harry had told Draco over the summer that he no longer wished to become an Auror, he had spent so much time having to fight for his life that he had no more fighting in him. It seemed that Draco was the only one who knew however, given Hermione’s comment. 

A theory that was confirmed when Harry leaned towards Draco to whisper, “I haven’t told them yet.” 

“Why ever the hell not? Doesn’t Weasley expect you to be his partner when you start training?” Draco asked just as quietly.

“I just – I couldn’t find the right time to tell him and then before I knew it, it was time to leave for Hogwarts and Ron went off to train. I’ve thought about telling Hermione, but I don’t want her to have to keep it a secret from Ron and he deserves to hear it directly from me.” Harry said, unable to look Draco in the eye. He had spent all summer figuring out how to tell Ron that his plans had changed, but every time that he came close to saying anything he chickened out. It was becoming a pattern, it seemed. “He’s coming to the school for the first Hogsmeade weekend, I guess I’ll tell him then. I just hope he isn’t too disappointed.” 

“I’m sure he’ll understand once you explain your reasons.” Draco said as he kissed Harry above his scar. It had become Draco’s way of soothing Harry when he started to worry too much. 

They pulled apart and started on breakfast. Harry looked around the Great Hall and noticed that it had filled considerably while the three talked. Most of the eighth years had arrived before the rest of the school. They were a small class, the absence of those never to return fell heavily when Harry looked at his classmates. Three Hufflepuffs had returned, Hannah Abbott, Justin Finch-Fletchley and Anthony Goldstein. Five Ravenclaws, none of which Harry knew personally. Four Slytherins, Draco, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini and Gregory Goyle. Draco and Goyle had to return as part of their Ministry probation, though Draco would have returned anyway, if only to get away from the gloom of the Manor. 

Draco turned to look at Goyle who was sitting far apart from everyone. He had tried talking to him over the summer but Goyle had remained distant, unable to move past the events of the Room of Requirement. Not that Draco had fully moved on, but Harry helped a lot when he dwelled on it too much. Greg didn’t have anyone to confide in and Draco didn’t know how to help when he refused to even look in Draco’s direction.

“Where’s Pansy?” Harry asked, jolting Draco out of his thoughts. “If she doesn’t hurry there isn’t going to be any food left.”

“Don’t worry Potter, Pansy never arrives in time for breakfast. She says she needs as much beauty rest as she can get if she’s going to age gracefully.” Draco said, smiling fondly at the thought of his oldest friend. 

Harry snorted, “If that’s the case I don’t believe I’ll be aging very gracefully at all. I hope you’ll still like me when my face is filled with wrinkles.” 

“I’m sure someone will have invented an effective anti-wrinkle potion by then. Don’t worry your pretty little head Potter.” Draco smirked as Harry looked at him, offended. “Now come on, we should start heading to Charms.” 

As the three made their way out of the Great Hall the eyes of the younger students could be felt on the back of their heads. “Really didn’t miss that feeling.” Harry muttered once they were out in the hall. 

Draco wrapped an arm around his shoulder and squeezed reassuringly. “The life of the infamous Harry Potter is riddled with many trials and tribulations.” 

Harry elbowed Draco in the stomach, “Just you wait, once the shock of us together wears off we’ll never have a moment of peace again.” 

“To hell with them, I never cared what they said about me before; I’m certainly not about to start now.” Harry grinned up at him at that. 

“I’d be careful if I were you Draco, not everyone is going to be happy about you and Harry and they might decide to take their anger out on you.” Hermione said as a couple of fifth year girls watched them pass by with a look of disgust directed at Draco. 

“I’d like to see them try,” Harry said tightening his hold on Draco’s hand. 

“Down Potter, there’s no need for you to go all Saviour on them. I am perfectly capable of handling what pathetic insults they throw my way,” said Draco. He hadn’t expected the rest of the school to be okay with him dating Harry, not after their tumultuous history and his involvement, however reluctant, during the war. Harry had forgiven him, everyone else could stuff it for all he cared. 

They reached the Charms classroom with no further incidents and chose seats towards the back of the class to avoid the constant staring. 

As it was the first day of classes and everyone was still recovering from the events of the past – well, years really – the professors had decided to ease the students into the school year. This resulted in the day flying by and before Harry knew it dinner time had arrived which meant that soon it would be time for bed and he still hadn’t talked to Draco about the sex issue. He was distracted all throughout dinner, barely eating what Draco piled onto ins plate and only nodding along to whatever it was that Hermione was saying to him. 

Harry didn’t remember the walk back to the common room or how long they stayed there before everyone started heading up to their dormitories. By this point Harry’s thoughts were beginning to spiral and he had convinced himself that as soon as he talked to Draco about his wish to wait to further their intimacy that Draco would break up with him. 

* * *

  
Draco knew something was bothering Harry, as the day wore on, he got more and more distracted and by dinner time he barely noticed what was going on around him. The food on his plate was left virtually untouched, that in and of itself was worrying enough as Harry couldn’t afford to miss any meals as it was. He hoped that whatever was bothering Harry he would confide in Draco. Though they had only been together a few months Draco knew that Harry was it for him. He didn’t care that they were barely of age, they had survived a war against all odds and somehow, they fit together in a way that Draco never would have imagined. 

Harry was it for him and it would devastate Draco if Harry was now having second thoughts about their relationship. He hoped that wasn’t the case, Harry seemed happy and if what Granger told him on the train was true then Draco played a big part in that happiness. Still, the self-doubt was there. After all Harry was the most adored man in the wizarding world, he would have no trouble finding someone worthy of him if he so chose to go looking. Draco, for all his redeeming qualities, was still a former Death Eater and nothing he did would erase that part of his life. 

They made their way to their dormitory in silence, both too lost in thought to pay much attention to what the other was doing. Once they made their way into the room Draco went to sit at the foot of his bed. Harry froze at the entrance of the room, as if he were too afraid to take the final step into the room. 

Draco looked at Harry and was about to ask what was wrong when suddenly Harry burst out with, “I don’t want to have sex!” 

* * *

  
Harry stood frozen. Did he really just say that? Out loud? The door to their room was still open and Harry peered out to make sure that no one was in the hallway that could have heard his sudden outburst. When he saw there was no one there he walked into the room properly and closed the door. 

Draco was still sitting on his bed, eyes wide and mouth slightly open. “Wha- um sorry can you repeat that?” 

“I-I’m not ready to have sex with you.” Harry said in a rush. “It’s not that I don’t want to! Because I really really do, I’ve thought about it a lot actually and I’m excited for it to happen, but I’ve never done anything like that, and I know you have a lot more experience than I do. Not that it’s a bad thing that you’re experienced! Oh god, that sounds like I’m calling you a slag doesn’t it? I’m not! I don’t mind that you’ve done it before, or with how many people –” 

By this point Draco’s shock had turned into amusement as Harry continued to ramble. Sex. Harry was worried about sex. This was something Draco could handle. “Potter.” Draco said. 

“Look I get that having a room to ourselves suggests that we should move forward in our relationship, but if you think about it, we haven’t been together very long and –”

“Harry,” Draco said louder. Harry stopped at that. Draco rarely called him by his first name, it was usually whispered when they were both feeling raw after having confessed something personal about themselves. “Come sit.”

Harry hesitated. “I promise not to jump your bones the minute you’re within arm’s length.” Draco said as he offered his hand. Harry moved to sit beside Draco on his bed. 

“Is this what’s had you so distracted all day?” Draco asked, putting his arm around Harry’s shoulder. 

The minute he felt Draco’s touch Harry slumped against him and sighed, “Yeah. It’s why I went to talk to Hermione last night, we didn’t actually go over our duties and I was out of her room rather quickly. I spent a while down in the common room waiting for you to go to sleep.” 

Draco tried really hard not to snort at that, “Oh Potter, you silly silly man. Why didn’t you just talk to me right away and save yourself all this anguish”

“I’ve been reliably informed that I’m a bit dense.” Harry said, attempting to break the tension he felt with humour. “I also didn’t know how to bring it up without you thinking I was a total idiot.”

“Well, rest assured that I’ve always thought you were an idiot.” Draco tightened his grip on Harry’s shoulder and placed a kiss atop his head to reassure him he was joking.

“Blurting it out like that doesn’t really help my case does it?” Harry said, resting his head on Draco’s shoulder.

“Not really, no. Now, tell me what has you so worried that I’m going to corrupt you.” 

Harry snorted, “Corrupt me? I’m not an innocent maiden you know.” 

“Could have fooled me, what with all your talk of my millions of conquests. Slag I think you called me.” Draco joked.

“I wasn’t calling you a slag! I just meant that you have more experience than I do and maybe you were expecting things to change now.” Harry said.

“Have I given any indication of that?” Draco asked, suddenly worried that he has subconsciously been pressuring Harry into doing things he didn’t want to.

“No. I guess I just got in my head a bit and my thoughts started taking on a mind of their own.” 

“Come here.” Draco said, patting his lap for Harry to climb on. Once Harry was situated Draco cradled his head. “I promise that we won’t do anything either of aren’t ready for until we both agree. Okay?” 

Harry looked into those deep grey eyes; he knew Draco would never pressure him into doing something he didn’t want to do. He nodded. 

“Now as to my abundance of experience. I want to tell you something so listen close.” Draco said. “My previous experience isn’t something I am particularly proud of. I was angry at my family for forcing me into something I wanted no part in and I took it out on myself. There was little I could control, but what I could control was my body and how it made me feel.” Draco took a deep breath and continued.

“My first time was horrendous; I was absolutely plastered, and I don’t remember all that much about it other than it wasn’t very enjoyable. All the other times after that weren’t much better, but that first time… it happened after I got the Mark and I snuck out of the manor and headed to the local village. I don’t even remember what the guy looked like. I don’t want our first time to be like that. I want us to both be in the moment and happy that it’s happening, not using it to forget about some horrible event. Understand?” 

Harry hugged Draco tightly, “I understand, and I’m sorry your first time was so horrible.”

“It’s in the past, I’d rather forget about it and move forward. With you.” 

Harry pulled back with a smirk on his face, “That is disgustingly sappy of you Draco.”

Draco looked at Harry in disgust, “Take that back, Potter. I am not, or will I ever be anything that can be deemed sappy.” 

“Nope, sorry. Admit it, you are a closet romantic. I bet you can’t wait to surprise me with a horribly sentimental gift as soon as the right moment arises.” 

“I will do no such thing! I cannot believe I am being slandered by my own boyfriend. I’ve never felt so betrayed in my life.” Draco moaned into Harry’s neck.

“Glad to see you aren’t being melodramatic.” Harry pushed Draco’s hair away from his forehead. 

“I’m never dramatic. I always react to every situation in an appropriate manner, as all well-behaved purebloods do.” Draco said with a raised nose.

Harry snorted, “Right.” 

“Back to the matter at hand, what is it that is really bothering you about our room sharing?” Draco said, tone shifting.

Harry sighed and readjusted himself on Draco’s lap so that they were face to face. “It’s not that I don’t want to share a room with you. I’m just afraid of what will happen once you realise how awful it is to share such a confined space with me for such a long period of time.” 

Draco frowned in confusion, “Why would I think it’s awful to share a room with you? I already know about your bizarre way of organizing your things–”

“It’s not bizarre to want my things arranged in an organized way instead of just throwing them about,” Harry interrupted. 

“I also know what an annoying git you can be, so there’s really nothing that I can think of that will make me want to throw you out the dorm room window.” 

“I get nightmares,” Harry whispered, unable to look Draco in the eye.

“You…get nightmares,” Draco said. “I don’t follow. How is that a problem, we all get nightmares every now and then.” 

“It isn’t an occasional thing with me, Draco. It’s every single night. I relieve horrible things from the war and from before Hogwarts. More often than not I wake up screaming and out of my mind with fear.” Harry continued to speak in a low voice, as if speaking at a normal register would make the conversation that much harder. 

Draco looked at the boy on his lap in sympathy, “Idiot.”

At Draco’s one word response Harry’s head went up so quickly he felt a kink develop in his neck. “What?”

“You are an idiot if you think a few nightmares are enough to have me running for the hills.” Draco said, placing his hand on Harry’s cheek.

“You say that now. Just wait until you’ve gone a week with no sleep,” Harry said as he attempted to avoid eye contact. 

Draco raised his other hand to cradle Harry’s head firmly, “Listen closely here Potter because I shan’t be repeating myself. I. Am. Not. Leaving. No matter what, I will be here. If that means I have to deal with fewer hours of sleep then so be it.” 

“But –”

“No, no but. I am here and I will continue to be here. I’m not about to let you go now I’ve got you.” Draco said and kissed harry gently on the lips. “Now if we are done with this nonsense, I think it would behoove us to go to bed early tonight seeing as you idiotically stayed up unnecessarily late last night and we both know how worrying makes you even more tired.” 

He tapped Harry’s thigh to indicate he should get up and guided him to his bed, he then went to Harry’s wardrobe and took out a pair of pyjamas. “I am capable of getting myself ready for bed you know.” Harry said, a fond look on his face as Draco walked back to the bed. 

Draco ignored Harry’s comment and handed him the pyjamas. “Here, go change.” 

Harry obediently went to the bathroom to change and brush his teeth. When he came back out Draco had already changed into his night clothes and was lying underneath the covers of Harry’s bed. “What are you doing?” Harry asked as he stopped outside of the bathroom door. 

“We are going to sleep in the same bed, and no this isn’t up for debate. Now, get in the bed.” Draco said, lifting the bedcovers for Harry to get in. 

Harry walked back to his bed and hesitantly got in. He shifted until he was facing Draco, “This is ridiculous you realise right?”

“Hush, now I will stay here all night. Nightmares or no nightmares.” Draco shifted closer to Harry and encouraged him to rest his head against Draco’s chest. “Now go to sleep you ridiculous boy.” 

Harry hugged Draco’s waist and placed a soft kiss over his heart, “Thank you.” He whispered. 

Draco didn’t reply, but he did tighten his hold on Harry. It wasn’t long before both boys were lulled to sleep. 


	3. A Nightmare Revisited

The nightmares came, as they inevitably always do.

_Harry was back in his cupboard, desperately banging on the cupboard door begging to get out. “I’m sorry! Please, please let me out!” he yelled through the slit of the door. He could see a faint light shining through the door, there were shadows moving back and forth and Harry continued to yell louder. “Aunt Petunia please, I’m sorry!” The shadows didn’t stop moving._

_Then the light seemed to get brighter, and Harry saw that the slit in the door was getting bigger, he could now see into the room, but it wasn’t the hallway of the Dursley’s house. It was the Room of Requirement and it was on fire. The heat didn’t seem to penetrate the small cupboard, but Harry could see the flames devouring everything in their path. Further into the burning room he saw a figure climbing a mountain of forgotten furniture, trying to escape the heat of the flames. From this distance Harry couldn’t make out who the figure was, but he thought he saw the glint of a blond head._

_“Draco! Draco, I’m coming!” Harry threw himself at the door as hard as he could, trying with all his might to break through the cupboard but it would not budge. “Draco!” Harry tried to squeeze himself through the gap in the door, but he could not make himself fit through the small opening. All he could do was watch as the flames continued to devour everything in its path making its way closer to the climbing figure. “Draco!”_

_No matter what Harry did he could not get out of the cupboard, he saw the flames rise until he could no longer see the room beyond or the boy with the blond hair._

* * *

Draco woke to quiet whimpering next to him. It started off so low that he thought he was still dreaming, but then the whimpers got louder and then they started forming words. “Please” and “sorry” and more clearly “Draco”.

Draco sat up and looked around the room trying to find the source of the noise before he looked down at the boy sleeping restlessly next to him. Harry was curled up on the bed as if he were trying to make himself as small as possible. There were tear tracks on his face and his eyes were shut tightly as he continued to mutter in his sleep.

Draco leaned over towards Harry and whispered, “Harry, wake up. It’s just a nightmare darling. You’re all right. Wake up for me darling.” He gently wiped away the stray tears on Harry’s face and ran his hand through Harry’s thick hair in a soothing manner. The gentle movement of Draco’s hand and his soft voice seemed to sooth Harry as he stopped muttering. The whimpers continued.

As Draco continued to gently card his fingers through Harry’s hair, he started to hum a lullaby that his mother used to sing to him when the creaks of the manor scared him. After a few minutes of his humming Harry finally quieted down, let out a deep sigh and settled back into a peaceful slumber.

“There you are darling. You’re all right now.” Draco said as he settled down behind Harry and wrapped his arm around his waist.

The rest of the night went on with no further incident, both boys slumbered on until the weak sunlight of early morning coaxed Harry awake.

As the sun began to work its way through the dorm room Harry was slowly leaving the pleasant dream that he had succumbed to. He opened his eyes to the early morning sun and tried to shift his body but felt a warm pressure holding him down. Harry looked down at his stomach and was surprised to see a pale arm holding onto him. Then everything came back to him. The talk with Draco, going to sleep together and more vividly, the nightmare he had. He could almost feel the rough wood of his cupboard door.

With the reminder of the nightmare came confusion. How was it that he was able to sleep through the nightmare, especially that particular one? He was never able to go back to sleep after that nightmare, let alone continue on sleeping as if nothing had disturbed his peaceful sleep.

“Hmmm,” Draco nuzzled Harry’s neck as he slowly woke up. “Hello darling.” He gave Harry a quick peck on the neck and tightened his hold around Harry’s waist.

Darling. That single word caused a strange fluttering in Harry’s stomach and he could feel his cheeks warming slightly. Feeling the need to see Draco’s sleep mussed face, Harry turned around to face him and saw soft grey eyes looking back at him with a fondness that he had never seen on another person before. Especially directed at him. He gave a tentative smile and looked down at Draco’s chest before asking, “What happened last night?”

Draco sighed and shifted closer until they were both nose to nose, “I woke up in the middle of the night to you talking in your sleep, before you could get too distressed, I started talking to you and tried calming you down. Seemed to work, after a while you settled down and continued on sleeping.”  
  
Harry pondered this with confusion, he’d never been able to be coaxed out of a nightmare before, Hermione had tried a few times when they were on the run but after a while she gave up because no matter what she did he still woke up screaming and unable to get back to sleep.

“I take it by that very deep forehead wrinkle you are now sporting that this has never happened?” Draco asked at Harry’s deep, confused frown.

“Um no. Hermione tried, but she was never able to calm me down enough to get back to sleep. Ron was too much of a deep sleeper to ever notice and the nightmares were rarely bad enough during school that I woke the others up.” Harry said looking at Draco’s deep grey eyes. “What exactly did you do?”

Draco wasn’t sure how to explain what he had done, if even Harry’s friends weren’t able to help Harry through his nightmares what did it mean that Draco was able to do so with little trouble?

“I didn’t do much really. Once I heard you crying out, I started running my fingers through your hair and talked to you, I tried to tell you that you were safe and that whatever it was you were seeing wasn’t real. That calmed you down some, but you were still a bit restless, so I –” Draco wasn’t sure why he hesitated in telling Harry that he hummed a childhood lullaby to settle him. It felt like an oddly intimate thing to do and he was afraid that Harry would see just how much he meant to Draco.

“You what?” Harry asked.

Draco avoided looking Harry in the eyes when he said, “I hummed.”

Harry looked back in confusion, “You hummed? What did you hum?”

“An old lullaby that my mother used to sing to me when I was a child and the shadows in the manor scared me.” Draco said, still avoiding eye contact.

“Poor little Draco.” Harry said with a small smile on his face. “But by the way you’re avoiding looking at me I was sure it was nefarious Malfoy charm that you used.”

Draco snorted and finally looked up at Harry’s smiling face, “Lucky for you I didn’t have to resort to my more nefarious methods.” In a more serious tone he said, “Do you want to talk about what you dreamt about?”

Harry sighed deeply and thought for a moment. They hadn’t gone too in depth about Harry’s life before Hogwarts, Draco knew the basics of his life with the Dursleys, but he avoided going into too much detail for fear of Draco’s pitying look. He couldn’t stand the looks that Ron and Hermione directed his way when he accidentally talked about his life as a child. He just wanted to move past it and not have every single person he knew look at him like he was something fragile. He didn’t want Draco to treat him any different just because his life before Hogwarts was less than perfect. However, he also knew that if he hoped to further his relationship with Draco, they would have to talk about this and many other difficult subjects. Perhaps now was as good a time as any to open the door to this conversation, at least the less difficult aspects of it.

“I dreamt I was back in the Dursley’s house. In my cupboard and I couldn’t get out, then there was a gap in the door, and it wasn’t the Dursley’s house I was looking out to,” Harry said softly, unwilling to fully explain the nightmare that haunted him more than any other.

Of course, Draco wouldn’t be deterred and nudged Harry to continue talking. “I was looking out at the Room of Requirement.” At the feel of Draco stiffening Harry knew that he understood what Harry had dreamt about. The events of that night were one of the first in depth discussions that they had over the summer. It started with Draco thanking Harry for pulling him out of the fire and Harry showing Draco just how happy he was that he had. “I couldn’t get out of the cupboard no matter what I did, and I saw you through the flames, but I couldn’t get to you. Then the flames started spreading and I couldn’t see you anymore. I was trapped and I couldn’t save you.” The last part was whispered with such anguish that Draco tightened his hold and rested his cheek on Harry’s curly head.

“But you did save me darling. You saved me and so many others. Was this the first time you dreamt this?” Draco whispered back, afraid to speak at a higher volume.

Harry shook his head, “No, I dream about that night a lot.”

“And the cupboard?”

“That too.” Harry sighed.

“I’ve half a mind to turn the lot of them into flobberworms and have Hagrid feed them to his foul creatures” Draco said, pure disgust in his voice.

Harry snorted, “As much as I appreciate the sentiment, perhaps it’s better to leave them in the past. I never have to see them again.” He pecked Draco quickly on the lips and smiled adoringly. “We should get up and head to breakfast.”

Draco groaned and buried his face in Harry’s neck. He started placing small kisses on Harry’s neck and began moving up his face and peppering kisses all over Harry’s face. “I think we should stay in bed a bit longer.” Draco said as he adjusted himself between Harry’s legs.

Harry smiled up at Draco’s face and pushed his blond hair out of his face, “Here I was thinking that you were a dedicated student that wouldn’t let anything deter him.” 

“How can I possibly think about my studies when I have the Saviour of the Wizarding World all to myself,” Draco said as he inched closer until Harry could feel his breath on his lips. Harry closed what distance remained in a gentle kiss. It didn’t remain gentle for long, as soon as Draco realized that Harry was more than willing, he deepened the kiss and bracketed Harry’s head with his arms. They continued on like this for a while and would have continued all morning had they been given the chance. Unfortunately, fate had other plans, plans that came in the form of one Hermione Granger.

Draco had just started running his hand down Harry’s waist when there was a rather loud knock at the door followed by a yell, “Harry, are you still in bed! You promised me you’d help supervise breakfast today!”

Harry groaned and tightened his hold on Draco’s waist. “I really shouldn’t make promises when I have no intention of following through,” he whispered to Draco, then yelled out to Hermione, “I’ll be right out!”

“Hurry please!”

Harry sighed and released Draco from his grip, “So much for staying in bed. I guess we should get ready.”

Draco flopped on his back as Harry pushed him off and lay there watching Harry get out of the bed, “What is this ‘we’? I don’t recall Granger calling out my name.”

Harry looked down at the blond lying on his bed, one arm resting beneath his head, looking like he had no intention of moving any time soon. “You’re seriously going to abandon me in my time of need?”

Draco smirked up at Harry’s affronted look, “Self-preservation darling. You knew who I was when we started this thing.”

Harry grabbed his uniform and went into the bathroom to change, leaving the blond to lounge on his bed. When he walked back into the room Draco had not moved an inch. “You are absolutely ridiculous I hope you know that.” Harry said as he threw his pyjamas on the bed and headed toward the door.

“Have fun wrangling the masses darling.” Draco said waving from the bed. Harry wave him off and walked out of the dorm room. Hermione was standing just outside the door perusing a roll of parchment. When she saw Harry come out, she put the parchment away and started dragging him down to the common room.

“Come on, the prefects I left in charge must be getting restless by now. They weren’t too happy to be supervising.”

The common room was still fairly empty this early in the day, the only person Harry saw down there was Goyle sitting by the fireplace deep in thought. Goyle had kept to himself so far, staying away even from Draco. He stuck to the back in class and didn’t seem to fully focus on what was happening around him. Draco had told him that Goyle had spent a few weeks in Azkaban before his trial and he didn’t know how to help him move past everything he had done. Especially if Goyle was unwilling to do the work and learn from his mistakes.

Before Harry and Hermione went through the portrait hole Pansy Parkinson came into the common room in search of something. She saw Harry and walked over to him.

“Potter. Where’s your blonder half?”

“Being a lazy sod back in our room.” Harry replied. He and Parkinson hadn’t spent much time together, though she had apologized for trying to hand him over to Voldemort Harry wasn’t sure what their relationship was now that he and Draco were together. So far, they had settled on being cautiously polite to one another on the few occasions that they’ve talked.

“Thanks, that means I can catch him off guard, she said with her signature smirk on her face. “See you later Granger.” Parkinson turned and headed back to the dorms.

Hermione waved her off and they headed out toward the Great Hall.

“Can’t wait to hear Draco complain endlessly about this later on. How’s it been sharing a room with her anyway?” Harry asked.

“It’s been okay actually. She apologized to me the first night and since then we’ve sort of settled into a somewhat companionable routine. We even sit together in Antient Runes, she’s really good at it.” Hermione replied.

“Seems like McGonagall did a good job putting you two together then.”

“I’m sure she took all our personalities into consideration before deciding on who to place us with. I do wonder if she considered switching you and Draco out given your less than platonic relationship.” Hermione said with a smirk.

Harry cheeks pinked up, “Draco reckons I’m the only one McGonagall trust to not curse him in his sleep.”

“Well, it’s early days yet. I’m sure Draco will do something sooner or later to annoy you.” Hermione said jokingly.

“If anything, I’ll end up suffocating him with his robes, I hadn’t realized how messy he is. You reckon it’s a pureblood thing?

Hermione hummed, “Pansy isn’t all that messy. I think it might just be a Draco thing.”

“Great. So, what exactly do we have to do to supervise breakfast?” Harry asked.

Hermione began to explain her new plan as they continued on down to the Great Hall, Harry’s nightmare all but forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've discovered that I am terrible at ending chapters. I'm not particularly happy with the end of this chapter but it did give me the chance to introduce a few things that will become relevant later on. Hope you enjoy it!

**Author's Note:**

> My goal is to try to post once a week. I've got almost all of chapter 2 written out and I'll try to stay at least a chapter ahead so my posting can be consistent. I'll update more frequently once I'm further along in the story. 
> 
> Reviews and comments are encouraged! :)


End file.
